


For My Fairest

by Elletoria



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, April Fools' Day, Coco locos fool off 2019, F/M, Gen, KEEP SCROLLING, Notice me senpai, Pining, Secret Admirer, me weeb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletoria/pseuds/Elletoria
Summary: Mirror, mirror on the wall,Will my feelings reach senpai at all?





	For My Fairest

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Author's Note:**

> prompt : "did he just throw spoon at me?"
> 
> also : 
> 
> APRIL FOOLS MADAFAKAS


End file.
